


The Devil's Dance

by NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light BDSM, Possession, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the new Supreme's identity is revealed, Misty starts to behave strangely. More confident, strong and dominant, she acts as if the Devil itself had possessed her, and the inhabitants of Miss Robichauxs have to face a kind of evil they didn't know had inhabited the house for almost a century. Rated M for sex, BDSM, and in following chapters maybe violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**— Set from The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks, before Fiona and Marie kill Nan. It differs from the canon, so you might question many things at first. In a quick instance I’ll say that Cordelia did not need to pierce her eyes to save Misty, Nan was not killed, etc. Every single change from the canon will be explained in the fic, don’t worry!**

* * *

 

**December 31st, 1929**

“Honey, are you okay?” the man asked, watching his wife walk out of the empty nursery room to finally join their guests in the living room. From a few weeks ago he could see something different in her, something that confused him. It all had started the night of the child’s birth— and sudden death a few minutes later. They had both been so emotionally disturbed by the fact that they had started staying in their own house, the three sons they had wondering why their little sister never got home. Still, he had not given up— they could try again, and again, and many times more. But she was lost. There was no way she’d ever be the same, and he questioned too many things. Why did she spend so many hours playing the piano in the living room, when she had always despised its sound? Why didn’t she play with their sons, or knit them clothes as she had always done? Why was she smiling so macabrely, when she should be grieving her baby’s fatal destiny? And most important of all, why did her eyes suddenly have a different color, that had gone from her usual green eyes to golden ones?

“I am, darling.” the woman smiled. Taking his hand, she approached him and kissed his lips sweetly. They tasted like blood, he couldn’t help but notice, and quickly freed his hand. The woman was confused for a few seconds and smiled. “Let’s go downstairs, or we’ll miss the arrival of the new year!” she giggled, putting a hand on his arm and starting to walk towards the stairs again. He looked at her with doubt, but finally decided to do as she told. I might be imagining things. She was so beautiful to him, she had always been. The paintings of their family hung from the walls, making clear that she had inherited her beauty from her female ancestors. He put his eyes on the woman’s great great-grandmother— a wide eyed teenager who sat next to her four siblings, all of them brown haired and well built— and stared at it, not noticing how his wife’s hand moved from his forearm to his shoulder and delicately pushed him forward. Soon every attendant to the party was gathered around the man’s corpse, some of them trying to make him regain conscience. No one could, blood all over his head and his neck in an inhuman position. He was dead, and soon they all would be.

Thirty three minutes later, after walking to the large white mansion next to theirs, the woman stood on the steps that lead to the building just in front of the closed gates. She had never met the girls and women that lived there, just observed them quietly from the windows of her house— there were rumours about them, dark rumours. She smirked and put her hand on the gates, opening them easily without touching them and starting to walk towards the front door. She could see a small greenhouse on the corner of the backyard, slightly covered in vines. Her knock on the door alerted one of the maids, it seemed. A young woman, with swollen belly and beautiful blue eyes, wearing her uniform.

“Can I help you with something, ma’am?”

“Excuse me, I do not mean to disturb your party, but… could you tell me what time is it?”

“It’s past midnight, ma’am. We’ve already welcomed the new year.” the young maid told, smiling sweetly, one hand on her large belly and the other still holding the door. She had just started working at the enormous white mansion, taking care of the younger girls as she waited for her own child to be born. Her smile disappeared quickly, seeing the woman’s eyes. ”Are you feeling okay, ma’am? You look feverish.” the maid questioned with concern. Such a pure, kind soul. She didn’t have time to find an answer— the visitor had quickly slit her throat with a knife.

“I am, darling.” the woman told, smiling kindly and walking inside. “I really am.”

* * *

** December 31st, 2013  **

Cordelia and the girls had just had dinner, almost every single one having left quickly to head towards the parties they were attending. The headmistress didn’t mind being in the house alone, after all the only person that mattered for her was staying. They had been dating for almost three weeks— two weeks and six days, to be exact. And she, she could not be happier that they were finally going to be alone, with no one to interrupt their sleep or wandering through the house, she simply couldn’t. The Supreme was nowhere to be see, Myrtle had disappeared gone to Hawaii, and Delphine... well, she couldn’t care less. Nan and Queenie had gone to a friend’s house, and finally Zoe, Kyle and Madison to one of the many fraternity parties in the town— the starlet having fought with Cordelia for hours about it.

But Misty was staying there with Cordelia in what they hoped would be a romantic evening. The headmistress had already prepared everything after having convinced Misty to take care and water the plants as she did so, knowing she would not get out for at least an hour and the surprised would not be spoiled for the swamp witch. They had gone through so much, she knew they needed a moment of calm and peace for themselves, but also for Misty’s sake. The wild haired blonde still had nightmares about being locked in the coffin, and the headmistress had found her wandering through the house in the middle of the night or preparing herself herbal infusions to calm down at three in the morning.

That was why the headmistress had decorated the living room with candles, put the furniture to the sides of the room and set a few blankets and pillows on the floor. The fireplace had already been lit, and she had finally placed a bottle of wine and two glasses next to it, but not too close so the drink would not get too warm. Finally, she turned the stereo on and put the Stevie Nicks CD she had bought before running to the greenhouse and hugging Misty from behind. “I have a surprise for you, swamp princess.” she muttered, kissing her shoulder and then smiling against the clothed skin.

“A surprise?” the other smiled and looked over her shoulder, finding Cordelia’s brown eyes. She set the watering can down on the table and turned around, her eyes falling on the old clock on the wall, that told it was eleven thirty. “I thought kisses were enough for tha new year, since when do we do surprises?” Misty laughed.

Cordelia tilted her head and rolled her eyes, then smiled with slight shyness. “No, silly, it’s not that.” she took her hand and started dragging her to the living room between laughs, standing besides Misty as the swamp witch stared around, amazed by the dim lights coming from the candles. She stepped in the room, slowly noticing more details. The wine, the light and warmth coming from the fireplace, everything was so gracefully placed, so delicately forming this romantic atmosphere, it made Misty’s eyes fill with tears.

“Cordelia, this is so beautiful!” she exclaimed, turning to look at her and pulling her close into a deep, passionate kiss. It was something Misty had always loved, the feeling that took over her body whenever she was with the headmistress, the pure happiness she felt in her heart every time she saw the older woman smile or heard her laugh. Cordelia’s arms quickly were placed around her neck, the woman falling into the kiss easily, her lips reciprocating to each movement before pulling back slightly.

“If you keep kissing me like that we won’t need the wine anymore…” Cordelia told with a laugh, taking her hand again and guiding the other to sit in the blanket with her, finding a comfortable position by lying on her side and resting her elbow on a pillow. Misty sat down criss cross instead, smiling at the woman before reaching for the wine. “You look so beautiful under the candlelights.” she whispered with a smile.

“Thank you.” Misty giggled, serving wine in both glasses and then handing one for Cordelia. She was not a big fan of wine, but she was not going to refuse a glass that Cordelia offered her— and it didn’t taste so bad after all. As soon as Cordelia took the other glass she took a sip, looking around her. “For us?” she asked, raising her glass.

“For us.” they clinked glasses and drank their content. Soon they were happily talking about everything and nothing, sharing kisses, hugs, rolling on the pillows and making jokes, laughing uncontrollably and throwing pillows to each other whenever they made a mean comment. And hours later, when the bottle of wine was empty and their worries had been sorrowed in alcohol, Misty crawled on top of Cordelia, kissing her way up from the sensible bundle of nerves between the headmistress’ legs to her mouth, letting the woman taste herself in her lips. Naked and covered in sweat, they laughed and kept kissing, letting out tired sighs and pants as the swamp witch let her weight fall on top of the headmistress with exhaustion. “Happy new year.”


	2. Chapter 2

**January 29th, 2014**

The next few days passed quickly, Cordelia and Misty spending most of their time in the greenhouse alone, one carefully weighing ingredients and creating new useful potions while the other danced to Stevie Nicks' songs. Still, the calm that reigned on the house didn’t last for long— hell was unleashed and the Seven Wonders took over everyone’s minds. For weeks the girls spent hours practising with their magics, their preexistent rivalry becoming stronger with each second that passed. Even Nan, who had always been the most rational of the teenagers, was now focused on becoming the Supreme. Though Cordelia had to admit, the girl’s theory of why she was the next Supreme was quite convincing.

 _“I have to be the next Supreme,”_ she had said with confidence to the headmistress one night, when the other girls had all finished dinner and had left them alone. _“Papa Legba did not accept the deal for a reason, Cordelia. What if instead of being because I am not an innocent soul it is because he knows I am the future Supreme, and that if I died there would be no leader for the next thirty years? What if I simply could not die in that moment, and my future is to be the Supreme? It’s not like this place is heaven, but if there’s a reason for him not accepting the deal, it’s that one.”_

Queenie was sure she was the Supreme too, backing her theory on the fact that she had survived the gun shot that would have killed anyone else, that she had to be the next Supreme since she had been the first to perform Descensum of all of them, that she had been able to revive Misty with Vitalum Vitalis, that she was a descendant of Tituba. Meanwhile, Madison was still showing off her skills, transmutating everywhere, slamming everything against the walls for fun, making the other girls clothes burn when they were about to put them on to everyone’s dismay. She had clear she was the first candidate on the list, that sooner or later she would become the Supreme. Still, the shadow of doubt made the girl spend most of her nights away from the academy, doing things she was sure she would not be proud of in the future, trying to fill the void she had inside. Zoe just wanted to prove Madison wrong, to show her she really could be the Supreme, that Kyle had chosen her because she was better. And Misty…

“I ain’t going to hell, Delia, I had enough with two fucking times.” the swamp witch told the headmistress, shaking her head and stepping backwards. They all had had breakfast, and both the swamp witch and the headmistress did the dishes. It was their routine, one that was repeated every day with no exception. The maid started by cleaning their bedroom as the girls tidied their rooms, then the six witches went to the living room and had their morning gathering— though the past days it had only consisted of showing off who could do more magics than all the others. After that everyone left to live their own lives and met only for dinner, or lunch if any of the girls came back to the house early.

“Misty, you have to. The Seven Wonders are tomorrow, if you don’t participate the coven might be left with no one to lead it in the future!” the headmistress told. She had been trying to convince the swamp witch for many days now, and she knew she had to before twenty four hours passed. “Misty, listen to me. I root for you, you know that. You will not die during Descensum, I will not let that happen. Even if you are not sure you have that power, I see a Supreme in you, and I will be with you all the time, okay? I will not leave you.”

“And if I am not the Supreme?” the wild haired blonde asked in a soft, scared voice. It seemed a bit silly, Misty knew, but she could see Cordelia’s conviction in her eyes, believing so much in her, putting all her hopes in that she was the one who would perform all the magics. Misty was afraid. Not afraid of dying, despite she said so. She had gone to hell and come back twice, it would not be a problem to do so a third time. She was afraid of disappointing the headmistress, to not to be good enough. “Will you still be with me if I am not as powerful as you think?”

Cordelia stared at the other with a dazzled look, before finally smiling. “Of course I will.” she told, leaving the plate she was washing and then walking towards Misty, taking her hands. “I will love you every single day of my life, no matter if you are Misty the new Supreme or Misty the regular swamp witch. I will love you no matter what. The moment I met you I did not fall in love with your powers, I fell in love with _you_.”

* * *

Their routine finally became disrupted on Saturday, when at sunset all women got prepared for the Seven Wonders. It was not strange to see the girls wearing all black, but this time it meant much more than just a color. It meant that they were all rivals, that they were all possible Supremes. It meant that maybe this would be the last time they shared a meal all together. Maybe it was the shawls they wore, Cordelia didn’t know. Myrtle insisted on having a last supper for the girls, and was already giving a speech to them.

“… for one of you, a last moment of freedom and anonymity before assuming the Supremacy. For anyone of the others, also be a last meal.” Myrtle finally finished her tiresome speech by glancing at Misty, what made Cordelia shiver and go to take her hand under the table in an attempt to comfort her. Cordelia was sitting on the left end, her mismatched eyes staring at the other end— Zoe looked down with insecurity, probably trying to not to meet Madison’s eyes. The starlet sat between Misty and Myrtle, looking bored and hoping she could simply skip that part. Queenie was on the headed woman’s other side, looking at her with interest and with Nan besides her, though the short girl was now looking at Zoe with furrowed brows.

“Since the beginning of this coven it has been every outgoing Supreme’s duty to identify her successor.” Cordelia started, getting all attention now— even Madison seemed to be interested now. “Which Fiona not only neglected to do, she actually tried to kill her successor.” Madison raised a hand to fix the fabric of her dress that covered her neck in obvious discomfort. “So, we are doing something never done in our history. We are going to give all five of you the chance to prove yourselves. Only one of you will succeed. To quote the bible, loosely: ‘When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I understood like a child, I thought like a child. But when I became a woman I put aside childish things.” Cordelia stood up, glass full of champagne in her hand. She raised it and inhaled deeply. “Childhood is over, my girls.” she told, her motherly feeling towards the four teenagers and the pure love she felt towards Misty making her close her eyes for a second as she spoke, watching everyone raise their glasses too. “Put aside the fears, reservations and petty things. Kick ass tomorrow.”

* * *

No one slept that night. As Cordelia wandered through the house, she could hear the girls practicing, talking, even crying— Zoe was terrified despite her usual confidence, and had broken down for an hour. But in the morning, every trace of fear seemed to have disappeared, and at dawn everyone stood in the now empty dining room, each girl in front of an unlit candlestick. Myrtle and Cordelia now stood next to one of the ends of the table, while Kyle— the chosen to assist them during the ceremony— stood on the other end. Myrtle opened her mouth to speak, Making Madison roll her eyes and the others sigh. _Not another of aunt’s speeches, for fuck’s sake,_ the headmistress thought to herself.

“The Seven Wonders. Usually we move from easiest to hardest, but since we’re breaking with tradition this year, let’s begin with my personal favorite… Telekinesis.” she told, making the young boy start to lit each of the candles in complete silence. He gave Madison a nonchalant look as he did so, the starlet furrowing her brows and looking at him with hate. It was obvious something had happened between them and Zoe, something that had left Madison hurt.

“What if I can’t do it?” Misty asked with doubt as she fidgeted with her shawl, looking at Cordelia and finding her severe look. She was happy that the headmistress had got her sight back, and that she hadn’t had to do something stupid to find her inside that casket. Who would have thought that her Second Sight would be triggered by touching the dress Misty wore when they first had met?

“Then you’re not the Supreme.” Cordelia spoke firmly, knowing she could not let her feelings overtake her judgement even if the only thing she wanted to do was to hug the wild haired woman for hours and protect her from her destiny. But maybe Misty was the Supreme, and sooner or later they would have to find out— she preferred to know as soon as possible. _That would be so nice,_ was the first thought in the swamp witch’s mind, not knowing if she meant to be or not to be the next leader of the coven.

“And you can go back to your swamp.” Madison suggested with a snobbish tone.

“Misty,” Myrtle told, making the witch swallow hard and turn her face to look at the candlestick with doubt. She did not feel ready, she was sure she would never be. “You’re first.” The swamp witch cringed slightly at these words, but soon she dropped her hands to her sides and under everyone’s tense stare she focused on the burning flame, wanting it to move towards her.

“Intention.” she heard Cordelia say, giving her the confidence she needed to lean forward on the table, looking at the flame more intently. Move, she commanded silently, focusing all her energy on it. Move. She was now wishing more than commanding, but she was determined to get this one right. She had done it before, she could do it again. Move. Finally, the candlestick slid into her hand, making her grin proudly.

“I did it.” she told with an excited laugh, looking at the flame with relief and then blowing it out. “I did it!” Even if both Myrtle and Cordelia smiled proudly— the redhead woman didn’t like to be wrong, since divination was one of her main powers— not everyone seemed to be happy that she had made it.

“Almost sounds like you want it.” Madison told, her face changing from internal fear to anger and annoyance as she crossed her arms. Everyone knew that the starlet wished Misty had died inside that casket, that her plan had worked and she had one less competitor.

“It’s not about want. You either are or you aren’t a Supreme.” Cordelia cut her words, resting her fingertips on the table. She knew exactly the meaning of these words, after all she had wished to be powerful many times in her life.

“Maybe I am.” Misty mused out loud, what made not only Cordelia but most of them smile. Even Zoe, who had seemed to be on the verge of tears all weekend, expressed happiness at the thought of the swamp witch being their leader. _She would be better than Madison anyway._

“Nan.” Cordelia spoke, giving the girl a nod. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, opening them and smiling as she focused her magic on making the candle move. It took her a few seconds too, but her movements were more graceful than Misty’s— the object slid into her hand with ease.

“Queenie?” Myrtle prompted the girl to go next, and soon she was looking at the burning flame and making a slight hand movement. This time there was no waiting, and easily the candlestick moved between her fingers, making the girl smile confidently as she blew it out. Nan let out a soft laugh, glad her best friend was so skilled.

“Yup.” she told, leaving the candlestick on the table and looking at the headmistress, who smirked proudly. If there are two girls I have taught well since they arrived here, these are Queenie and Nan. She had started to forget her worries and simply enjoy the competition, seeing how it motivated the young witches.

“Madison, obviously this is your bailiwick.”

“Whatever that means.” Madison replied, tired not only of the redhead’s complicated way of talking but on the fact that as every second passed the others seemed to get stronger— they started to look like actual rivals to the starlet. Her confidence trembled. Still, she did not need much focus to make the candlestick fly to her hand, and she blew the flame as she smirked at Misty.

“Last but not least, Zoe.”

The girl looked at the candle for a second, and it quickly, slid into her hand. She had done it immediately, what made Misty, Queenie and Nan look extremely surprised— while an upset Madison put her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to say something, but Myrtle and Cordelia interrupted by guiding them to the living room and then instructed Kyle to serve a few drinks. It was time for Concilium.


	3. Chapter 3

“Concilium.” Myrtle started after she and the headmistress took a seat. Both of them looked serious again, sitting formally on the couch as the redhead spoke. “Commonly known to the public as ‘mind control’. It's a tricky little craft. When properly exercised, can bend the strongest of wills to your desire. Now, let's see which of you fillies has really got the stuff.”

Misty and Queenie were the first to try, each in one side of the room. The swamp witch inhaled deeply, looking to the dark skinned girl awkwardly, moving her shoulders back as she tried to focus. “Stare all you want, flower child.” she could hear her say, interrupting her focus. “Nobody controls my mind but me.” It was that what made the swamp witch decide that she had to put her in her place— Queenie’s hand slapped her own face with strength, as if it was alive. “Oh, shit.” she gasped, making Misty focus again on giving her another slap. “Knock it off!”

“This is fun.” the other added, a third slap being delivered just in time to hear Myrtle’s nonchalant voice again, calling for the next one to perform Concilium. And for Misty’s bad fortune, it was Queenie’s turn. She stood with her hands on her hips, a vengeful smirk on her face as she saw how the swamp witch stood with fear in front of her.

“No hard feelings about— Ow!” Her hand had moved to pull from her golden locks, making her scream in pain as the other grinned. She had been the one to put Misty in her place in the end. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” She hadn’t stopped yelling when Nan, who stood at the door, made both of them walk towards the other with open arms, making them awkwardly hug as they insulted the other under their breath— while she and Cordelia laughed loudly.

“Next.”

Even if Myrtle was still sitting with indifference on the couch, Cordelia quickly felt the tension build in the room as both Madison and Zoe walked in. No one dared to speak a word, not only as they positioned themselves but either as they stood opposite to the other, looking daringly. For once, it was Zoe that looked confident as opposed to Madison, but that lasted only a few seconds— Kyle’s hands soon became shaky and he dropped the tray with the glasses.

“He's not part of this!” Zoe exclaimed, waiting to go help him but unable to. As her confidence disappeared, the starlet won it back, smirking slightly and looking at Zoe with mischief in her gaze.

“He is now.” she stated, making the other slap herself. Meanwhile the boy clumsily walked towards the starlet, unable to save his girlfriend from another strong slap. Myrtle tried to stop the starlet in vain. “I'm not done.” she told aggressively, wanting to show who ruled in their three way relationship. The boy leaned forward and kissed her, leaving a startled Zoe with no strength to make her stop. Even Cordelia was silent, knowing that she had no way to stop it. “Now, lick it.” they all heard Madison say, and the boy fell to his knees, leaning to lick her boot. And Zoe wished that he didn’t, she wished that he was not more humiliated than he had already been. And so Kyle stood and walked towards her, kissing her passionately— though the girl’s eyes were glaring at the starlet, reminding her who the boy had chosen with no need for magic.

Madison hated to be defied, and did not doubt to show the other. Anger started to take over her, and suddenly Kyle was choking the other girl, Cordelia’s eyes filling with panic. She extended her arm and moved it quickly, making him fly to the other side of the room and free Zoe’s neck. He fell miserably on the floor under the disappointed, even hurt, gaze of the starlet.

“That's enough.” Cordelia told severely, not caring if the boy had been hurt. They couldn’t lose time with these kind of games, and her girls safety concerned her deeply. She looked at Zoe and gave her a small nod, then stared at the other girl. “Let's move on.”

“Having fun yet?”

“Yeah, it's a real party.”

* * *

After taking a break, they were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Cordelia and Myrtle to come back. Both women had excused themselves to decide would the next test be as Misty healed Kyle’s head— he had a small bump from hitting the wall so forcefully. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, though only between the two blonde teenagers— Misty sat on an armchair thoughtfully while Queenie and Nan waited on the couch, talking. “The next task before our candidates is transmutation.” they heard the red headed woman say.

Immediately Zoe decided to be the first, and in less than a second she was behind the starlet, putting her hands on the back of the chair the other sat on and whispering in her ear. “Tag, you're it.” Soon they all were appearing and disappearing from the room, a series of _‘You’re it’_ and _‘Tag!’_ filling the house as they played. Nan reached the hall and ran out of the house, Madison following her to escape a Zoe decided to tag her. The two remaining witches and Kyle walked outside seconds later, Cordelia pursing her lips. She was concerned— transmutation could be a dangerous skill.

“Careful, girls!” she shouted. “It's not a game!”

“It's the best game, and we need a goddamned break!” Madison shouted, turning to her and missing how Queenie scared the other teenager, who started running and tagged Nan. The short girl’s reaction was quick, and soon she was running behind Madison— but stopped dead a second later. She looked at her hands, then at Madison, who had transmuted to the other end of the yard and waited for her. “Come on, we don’t have all day!”

“I…” Nan muttered, closing her eyes shut and focusing on the spot behind the starlet, trying to focus the energy. “I…” she wished for it harder, wishing that the thought that had just crossed Cordelia’s mind was not true. It couldn’t be, she wanted it so much, she wanted to show everyone that she could be the Supreme. She did not want to be the first one to fail. “I can’t…” she opened her eyes, noticing how everyone stood looking at her. She suddenly couldn’t breathe properly, her hands shook.

“I’m sorry, Nan,” Myrtle spoke with a nonchalant tone from the front door. Suddenly Queenie was behind the short girl and put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They slowly walked towards the red headed woman, who now stood in front of Cordelia— the headmistress’ tears were obvious down her cheeks. “But you are not the next Supreme.”

The girl looked down and gave her a nod, then turned to hug Queenie and then walked towards the headmistress. As soon as the woman had made sure she was okay, she turned to look at the others, who quickly resumed the game. It was not needed anymore to continue the test, since they all had proved they could perform transmutation, but none of them seemed to care. “Careful, girls!” Cordelia repeated, making Zoe roll her eyes.

“Can't we just have a little fun?” the girl told as she kept running, not knowing who had just been tagged but hearing more laughter behind her. Cordelia gave up and decided to walk back inside, needing to quench her thirst with a glass of wine. She was actually on the verge of a nervous breakdown, the disappointment of Nan having failed the test now added to the fact that she could lose one of her girls soon.

“Oh, dear God.” the redheaded woman’s voice stopped her, and a gasp horrified coming from the young girl behind her.

“What is it?” Cordelia asked, turning around. Kyle, who had been standing next to her with an amused smile on his face, was now screaming from the top of his lungs, the rest of girls frozen and looking at the girl’s body. She gasped, watching the boy running towards his girlfriend— who lay on top of the gates, her stomach impaled and covered in blood. She struggled to breathe, maybe speak, no one could hear anything over Kyle’s screams.

* * *

No one dared to speak a word as Kyle lay his girlfriend on top of the greenhouse table, the hot air mixed with the smell of plants making the environment suffocating for some of the women in the room. Nan was sitting on a corner of the room, fighting back tears as she looked at her friend. Cordelia could see horror in these eyes, and soon approached Nan again. “I’m okay, Cordelia.” the girl told before she could even ask her.

The headmistress then returned to her place at the end of the table, observing the girl’s body with her arms crossed. “Vitalum Vitalis.” she muttered, realizing that it was time for them to do another test. “Vitalum Vitalis.” she repeated. Queenie decided to try first, since she had already done this once with no effort. Leaning forward, she inhaled deeply and prepared herself to breathe life in her mouth. Seconds passed, the girl doing the same thing she had done with Misty at the cemetery— though this time it did not work.

“Nothing's happening.” Kyle told, looking at Cordelia with fearful eyes, then at Myrtle and finally to Madison, who seemed to be more than happy that Zoe had been impaled. Even the headmistress could understand why, no matter how twisted the actress’ mind was. The other girl being dead meant another witch out of their particular race to the leadership of the coven, another rival out of the competition.

“Please.” Queenie muttered. She had done it before, she could do it. Why couldn’t she now that Zoe needed her? _Please, Zoe. Don’t die on me, please. Madison can’t be the Supreme, come on..._ She closed her eyes, hoping that suddenly Zoe would open her eyes and breathe in like Misty had done at the cemetery. Everyone was silent, the only sound of the room being the boy’s heavy breathing as he tried to contain himself from bursting into tears.

“Guess who isn't Supreme after all?”

Madison smirked, tilting her head. _Poor little Zoe… The bitch couldn’t even save herself from getting fucking impaled._ Nan turned to look at the starlet with a hateful look, having heard her thoughts. How could someone be so twisted, it was a mystery to everyone in the room. “I'm sorry...” the dark-skinned girl looked at Kyle with an equally hurt look, not knowing what else to say. She hadn’t been able to save his girlfriend, when she knew she had before had that power.

“Queenie, take Kyle into the house.” Cordelia told, watching the boy start to break down. Even if he didn’t speak much, even if the woman had never had an actual conversation with him, she knew what it was to lose a person you love, to know you won’t hear their voice again. She sighed, her aunt’s burning was still too recent for her. “Madison, the Vitalum Vitalis.” Cordelia’s voice was severe, completely disgusted by the girl’s attitude. Even Misty did not recognize that side of the headmistress, she had not seen her act so severely. _She really must be worried… Does that mean Zoe was the new Supreme?_

“You want me to bring her back?”

“Do you think you can?”

“Oh, I know I can.”

“Then do it.”

“Would that make me Supreme?”

“It would mean we could continue with the Seven Wonders.”

“Because she'd be back in the game.”

“Just like you were back in the game after you were brought back. And Queenie is not out of the game— she knows how to perform Descensum, she simply failed once. The Seven Wonders are still on track, and you will be participating. Unless you're afraid you might not really be the Supreme.” For once, Myrtle seemed to be speechless, looking at the blonde woman with a concerned face. She seemed to be silently praying for her to convince Madison. “Also, Misty is still in the game.” the headmistress reminded, looking at the swamp witch. She was uncomfortable, hiding in a corner of the room, hoping that no one would mention her in that battle of words between the headmistress and the teenager. Under the witches attentive look, Madison trapped a fly between the palms of her hands, killing it and showing its remains to everyone in the room. And then, she closed her hands and eyes and brought it back to life, watching it fly away.

“Zoe lost, fair and square. It's not my fault.”

“Madison, if you refuse this, then you don't deserve to be S—”

“What's deserve got to do with any of this? You can't disqualify me. Either I'm Supreme or I'm not. And, obviously, I am. The swamp bitch won’t even pass Descensum, I’m sure of it.” she grinned and looked at Misty with disdain, then moved her hand to wipe some blood from the dead girl’s body. “You know, I'm starting to think Fiona had the right idea, leaving this shit show behind. I'm thinking very seriously about doing the same thing. So either crown me or kiss my ass.”

And with that, she turned and walked out of the greenhouse, her heels clicking against the floor as everyone else stared. When Madison had left, all faces turned to set eyes on the swamp witch. She had been standing in a corner of the room, hidden from everyone’s view, wanting to go unnoticed. It was not that she was scared, but she doubted she could resuscitate Zoe without using her Resurgence powers and Vitalum Vitalis instead. She frowned, the girl’s attitude towards the headmistress, towards _her girlfriend,_ was completely unacceptable. Who could treat other people like that and expect to be respected?  “She really loves bein’ the center of attention, that b—”

“Misty,” Cordelia interrupted, turning towards the other and then sighing. It was time for Misty to perform another of the tests, the last one before Descensum. Cordelia was as scared as any of the girls, even if she did not have to pass the tests. But the sole thought of losing any of them, no matter which one, hurt. And with Zoe lying dead on the table that fear was overwhelming her rapidly. She needed a break, she really did. “You’re the last one.”

The swamp witch sighed and approached Zoe, closing her eyes to focus on not using resurgence. It was hard, she was too used to it. She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, then leaned forward and breathed out, hovering the girl pale lips with hers. She waited, and waited. Every second that passed seemed an eternity, as if time was stuck. And then Zoe gasped, her eyes opening widely and her body shaking. She looked around in confusion, then her hands quickly went to her chest— it was healed. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, Misty’s ringed hands against the table as she laughed under her breath. “Oh thank God, I thought you were gonna die on me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia sat on the living room couch, Misty's hand on hers as she caressed her knuckles, the headmistress' mismatched eyes staring at one of the paintings on the wall— Fiona looked even more evil in it. The lights were dim, darkness starting to invade the room as the girls prepared themselves to go to the last place they had ever wanted to visit. Zoe was once again comforted by Kyle's embrace, while Queenie and Nan sat together on the floor, waiting. Madison smoked next to the unlit fireplace— for once in her life she was speechless.  _How will my hell be? Will I come back? What if I can't? Could I bring myself from hell if I died?_  Too many questions crossed the witches' minds.

The time for the girls to lie down on the floor came, and all of them sighed. In less than a minute, that Misty had used to whisper to the headmistress to not to worry, they were all in position. "The descent into the nether world will be your next test. Getting to hell will be simple for girls of your talents. It's the getting back, darlings, that is the challenge. If your soul hasn't returned to your body by sunup, you'll die." Myrtle's words were nonchalant, something insultant to Cordelia's eyes. Even if she had always admired the woman's harmoniousness, but now it only made her wonder if she actually cared about the girls.

The swamp witch sighed, then swallowed hard. Suddenly her mouth was dry, the thought of getting stuck in hell always in her mind.  _I've got bad vibes about this, I've always had them._  "What do you think it'll be like?" she couldn't help but ask Zoe, who was lying next to her.

"I was hoping to never find out."

The other girl's voice was soft, slightly shaky. And in that moment, despite Misty had considered the teenager a friend since they had met, she saw the most tormented, scared little girl trapped inside the other witch's eyes. Misty went back to stare at the ceiling, feeling the redheaded old woman move and turn the large hourglass that Kyle had brought to the room. The silence in the room was so intense that if she focused she could hear the sand falling inside of the object, telling her that she was already running out of time.

"Girls, you may begin."

 _No, no, no._ Myrtle's words felt like daggers in her heart, she was not ready. It was time, and she was not ready. Not ready to go to hell, not ready to do such magnificent task, not ready to try. Not ready to leave Cordelia behind and go into the shadows of the underworld. Still, she did as the other's and closed her eyes, knowing that there was no turning back. She inhaled deeply.  _I've got bad vibes, really bad vibes._

" _Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret 'nferi. Descensum!"_

* * *

 

"She's stuck." the headmistress didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. Of all the girls, Misty seemed to be the only one having trouble to come back. In a moment of selfishness she hoped that it had been Madison the one going on and on through the same scene without a way of escaping instead of Misty, that she would not lose the woman she was in love with. "We have to help her."

"There's nothing we can do.· Myrtle gladly took the drink Kyle handled her, not even looking at the immobile swamp witch— contrary to Zoe, who simply couldn't look away from the two lovers. Cordelia was holding Misty tight, her hand caressing the back of her head. Tears ran down her cheeks, her breathing was interrupted by sobs and heavy cries. And yet, Zoe noticed, no one could comfort her. "She has to get back on her own."

"Misty…" It was stupid to think the swamp witch was able to hear her, the headmistress knew it. It was stupid to think that once stuck you could escape from hell— it was impossible after all. Still, something inside of her told her she had to try, that she couldn't let her go. She couldn't live without Misty, not now that she had fallen in love again. Not now that she had someone who cared, not now that she had someone who saw the best of her and not just her lack of powers. "Follow my voice. We are all here waiting for you."

" _Sequere lucem. Venite ad me."_

It was just a whisper, a last attempt to perform a spell— once again, in vain. Myrtle looked at the hourglass, sand stopping to fall, then to the window, where dark clouds had taken over the sky and stopped the sun from shining. No light entered from outside, something strange— it had been sunny until that moment. The smell of smoke and ashes was now intense in the room, but no one was smoking and the fireplace was off. It was over, she knew it. And even if it hurt to see the woman she considered her daughter desperate to watch Misty open her eyes, even if it hurt to tell her that the swamp witch wouldn't wake up, there was nothing they could do. "Her time is up." she told, quickly going to take another sip of her drink.

* * *

 

"Before we recommence, I would like to take a moment to remember our fallen sister witch, Misty Day."

Cordelia's mismatched eyes were full of sadness, her hand shaky as she walked in the living room once more. She had spent the last two hours in the greenhouse, crying over Misty's lifeless body. She had not been able to stop crying, tears running down her face as she sobbed.  _Please, please Misty. You can't be gone, you can't leave me._ The memories of the swamp witch were more than she could ever take, the images of the sweet smile the wild haired woman wore when they spent time together making her heart ache.  _Please, Misty. I don't know why you haven't turned into dust, I don't know if you're still fighting. But please, please, don't leave me alone. You and I, the swamp, the greenhouse. I know you wanted that, please give us a chance to live it. Please._ She had begged to a god she didn't believe in to return her the person she loved the most, she had lit a handcrafted candle made of lavender and mud in hopes that the scent would wake the woman. But it hadn't worked, of course it hadn't. And now she stood in front of the girls, trying to not to break down because of their insultingly nonchalant comments.

"Can we get on with it? I didn't really know her that well."

"You're a stone cold bitch." Queenie seemed to be the only one to be willing to put Madison in her place, not even Zoe or Kyle seemed to care about it. And Cordelia again felt disgusted by the coven, of the way none of them acted like they were a family. They did not care about Misty, they never did. Maybe they had seen faced death too many times to actually feel something, Cordelia did not know anymore.

"When you play with fire, you get burned."

"She's right." Zoe told, looking at the others. The headmistress turned her face to look at her, surprised that  _she_ could say that. The day before she had been choked by her boyfriend thanks to the starlet, and now she was agreeing with her. Not just that, Misty had helped healing the boy— they owed their future to the swamp witch.  _Does no one in this house have some respect for the dead?!_ "Misty's gone, there's nothing we can do about it."

"All right, then…" Cordelia sighed, walking forward to stand in the middle of the room. "Let's get on with finding the new Supreme."

* * *

 

Sitting on one of the living room chairs, her eyes closed and her hands hovering over the table, Queenie's eyes were closed as she tried to guess what object did Myrtle hide that had belonged to Marion Warton. No matter how much she tried, nothing seemed to happen. "Damnit." she sighed, opening her eyes and staring at the jewelled stones scattered on the table, dark fingers hovering over them. "I can't…" she muttered, sighing and looking at the headmistress. "I can't do it."

"Stronger intent."

Queenie nodded and then turned back to look at the pebbles, swallowing hard. Madison rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch, an unlit cigarette between her fingers as she waited. She was not part of the Seven Wonders anymore, and she knew she should have left earlier. But she was the Supreme, and she wanted to show all the others that she was better than them. Seconds passed, more than a minute, until the dark skinned girl gave up. "I can't."

"Then you're not the next Supreme." Myrtle spoke, receiving a nod from Queenie and then turning to look at the next candidate. "Zoe, please divine for us the location of the object belonging to Supreme Fiona Goode."

The blonde teenager nodded, eagerly going towards the table and taking the pebbles in the cup before scattering them on the table again. Focusing on knowing what object was hidden in the house that had belonged to Fiona, she closed her eyes, waiting for something to appear in her mind.. Near her, Cordelia pursed her lips— it seemed that the woman had not taken her mother's necklace with her. "I don't know…" Zoe muttered to herself, closing her hands in fists and opening them again.  _I've done this before. I found the book to banish the axeman, I found it._ "The necklace is under Cordelia's pillow, last bedroom on the right corridor..."

Nan ran towards the stairs before the girl finished her words, a huge smile on her face as she came back with the necklace in her hands. Cordelia quickly stood and went to take it, mismatched eyes gazing down to check if it was the real one. It was.  _She didn't take it with her?_ "Fine." a voice said from the other corner of the room. Madison had stood up, rolling her eyes with annoyance and crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm back in." she told. Everyone looked at her with raised brows, Nan and Queenie exchanging an amused look and a chuckle before turning back to look at the starlet. "What? It's only fair. This thing started as a competition. I say we end it like one. Divination… Let's rock." she told, walking towards the table.

"Your turn, hotshot."

Queenie turned to Madison, taking the cup and sliding it down the table. Long fingers with red nails gracefully caught it, the starlet looking down at the pebbles and making them fly into it again with her powers before doing the same the others had done.

"Divine for us the location of the object belonging to Supreme Anna Leigh Leighton, Madison."

Suddenly scared eyes looked down with intensity, trying to see something more than just stones on wood.  _I am the fucking Supreme, I can do this._ Still, the more she stared into the shiny pebbles on the table, the more the actress realized she was not special, that she was just a witch.  _No, no, please. I have to be something, I cannot be just Madison. I cannot be just an actress, I cannot be just a witch. Please._ But deep inside she knew it, she had always known. She was not the Supreme. "This is stupid. I'm not doing it."

"Because you can't?"

"Let me show you some real power. Let's go into the greenhouse right now, and I'll bring Zoe back to life."

"Divination first." Myrtle told. "We're doing this by the book."

"I'm sick of your book. I have so many powers, I could tear this room apart until there's nothing left but your little trinkets but, no, I have to do this bullshit!"

"Fail."

 _Fail,_ the word that Madison was so scared of hearing. She sighed shortly and looked back to the pebbles. She had to give this a try, it was her last chance.  _Maybe it's fate, or I'm lucky… This better work._ "Wait." she put her hands on the pebbles, using her non-existent divination powers. She was an actress, she could handle this. "The vase above the fireplace." she told, watching Queenie go check it.

"Wrong."

"The piano. I meant I meant the piano. There's something in the thing."

"Girl, no."

"This is bullshit."

"Cordelia did it."

"Because the game is rigged, Queenie. Wake up!"

"You would accuse us of chicanery?"

"You bet your bony ass." the girl muttered. Little did she know that she was indeed opening the former Supreme's cigarette holder, too nervous to even lit her cigarette. "I never had a shot at running this shit hole coven. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. It's all just some jacked-up version of Celebrity Rehab." she slammed the lighter on the table and turned around. "I'm out of here."

"Thus endeth your Seven Wonders."

"Oh, no shit, lady!" she snapped, turning around again. She was tired of the redheaded woman's bullshit. "I'm going back to Hollywood where people are normal. And I suggest you change the locks because when I tell TMZ everything, it won't be long before torches, pitchforks and Molotov cocktails become a real big part of your day. Peace out!" she ended up yelling— the others could only smirk and softly laugh at the situation. Minutes passed after Madison went to her room, realisation suddenly falling over the room and flooding it. There was just one candidate left, and everyone turned to what seemed to be the new Supreme.

"Zoe."


	5. Chapter 5

“I can feel all their eyes on me.” Cordelia looked around, each lifeless woman judging her from the wall, looking at her with despisement. She had not reached her goal, she had not made a safe place for witches in the middle of an uncaring, dangerous world. In fact, she had not been able to protect her girls. “I failed, I let this coven fall into ruin.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself, Delia, you did all you could.”

“Not enough… If Madison Montgomery really was all that's left to us, maybe it is better this way. Maybe we deserve to die out, with no leader.” the headmistress spoke, fully believing her words. Madison was just like Fiona, she would only lead the witches to an even darker future. There was no way out though. With Nan, Misty and Zoe out, and with Queenie having somehow failed Vitalum Vitalis, there was one remaining candidate.

“I'll confess, I've had similar dark thoughts. I was so certain about Misty Day.” the older woman told, making Cordelia turn around to stare at her, brown and blue eyes suddenly full of sadness again. It had been just a few hours, and she still had not had even a minute to mourn her. “Or even our dear Zoe… I can’t believe she failed pyrokinesis… it was her last test...” Myrtle continued talking. Still, Cordelia was not listening anymore. A bigger, darker question was in her mind.

“Myrtle, why didn’t she turn into ashes?” she ended up questioning, interrupting the woman’s comment. Her face was full of confusion, her eyes demanding an answer to a situation that didn’t make sense. Cordelia had read many writings about that test, about it’s causes, uses and consequences. But nowhere she had read that it was possible for someone to not to turn into dust. “Maybe her resurgence powers don’t let her die?”

“I don’t know dear. It’s true that Misty was a extraordinary witch, but I’m not sure I have the answer to your question.” the redheaded woman set eyes on the most recent painting and sighed. If there was someone judging her from that wall, that was the Supreme, waiting for her sworn life-long enemy to admit she had been more powerful. Fiona had won, again. “Maybe Fiona would.” she muttered to herself, making the headmistress sigh loudly.

“Oh, I can't believe she was right. It was Madison all this time.” she was annoyed by that fact, by the fact that Fiona managed to know what was going to happen even after her death. She should have had accepted it when the woman had come to that conclusion, it would have helped her save Misty. _I could have saved her..._ “My mother was always right.”

“That's not true. She was never right about you.”

“Well, I guess it's different when it's your own family.”

“How true is it that a prophet is never recognized in his own country? Madison was not born to the Supremacy. But you, Cordelia, you have royal blood in your veins.” Silence fell on the room again, Cordelia looking at the woman with a questioning look. “I was a fool not to have realized it earlier, seeking all this time in the dust for that which may have been right before us all along.”

“I-I don't understand.”

“First, you were suppressed by your mother, then by your own theories. You have great power, my girl, power that has been seeking expression in these young vessels. But it's in you.” Cordelia shook her head slightly, the redheaded woman could not possibly mean what she was thinking of. “You must let it out.” It was impossible, she had always been powerless. Didn't she? “You must perform the Seven Wonders.”

* * *

The witches stood in the living room once more, Cordelia in one edge of the table while the others congregated around her. Wearing different expressions in their faces, some from interest and some of boredom, they couldn’t still believe the wild ride that the Seven Wonders had and were being. Not only none of them was the Supreme, but it had been the woman who had always claimed she wasn’t special, that she was ‘just a witch’. “Are you ready?” Queenie told the woman, who didn’t bother on replying.

Hand gracefully moving to hover over the candle, the headmistress focused all her energy on the candle, mismatched eyes filling with confidence as she saw the flame lit up. The girls gasped softly, noticing how it was the first time Cordelia showed any kind of powers besides the Sight and her potioncrafting skills. No one would have ever thought that she’d also lit the fireplace with a vividly burning, bright fire— _Maybe she really is the Supreme._

The following tests were quickly performed in a middle of amazed looks, from a dancing Queenie that made everyone in the room laugh for ten minutes straight and a piano to a visit to hell. _“Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret 'nferi._ ” Cordelia had recited many hours ago. These were really the most exhausting Seven Wonders in the history of the coven, the redheaded woman knew it. “ _Descensum._ ”

The sand of the hourglass fell, slowly, the girls taking the chance to take short naps, not wanting to miss their headmistress’ return. Even Madison looked nervously at the hourglass, afraid that the woman would not come back in time. Now more than ever, the starlet needed Cordelia more than ever, even if she didn’t know exactly why. Finally, as Nan, Kyle and Queenie slept, Cordelia woke up with a loud, frightened gasp.

“What did you see?”

“Me, trying to get Fiona's approval and getting bitch-slapped for it.” she suddenly disappeared, appearing again on the door, confidentially standing with a proud face. “Not exactly new.”

“Transmutation… That's five Wonders accomplished. Let us move to the sixth, divination.” Myrtle spoke, Cordelia nodding and going to the table they had set the day before, standing between two chairs. The redheaded woman carelessly scattered the small stones on the table for her, the rest of witches observing with attention around the table. “Cordelia, divine in the pebbles the location of the item which belonged to MiMi DeLongpre.”

Inhaling deeply, Cordelia leaned and put her hands over the pebbles, moving them slowly, gracefully millimeters to one side, then quickly to the other. She could see it, a small object hidden under a brown, large piece of furniture. “Southwest corner, up the stairs. Second door down the hall, beneath the dresser.” she spoke with confidence, giving an anticipating look to her aunt. The woman turned to Queenie and gave her a nod, the girl quickly leaving to recover the small broach from under the dresser. “The antique broach presented to Supreme MiMi DeLongpre on the night of the Great Ascension.”

“Correct. Now, we have a dead swamp witch in the greenhouse and one of the Seven Wonders to be performed yet, I suggest that you try with her.” Myrtle told, putting her hand on Cordelia’s shoulder to make her head out of the room and into the greenhouse. The vision of her lover lying dead was unbearable for the headmistress, a lump appearing on her throat as she saw her girlfriend’s pale face. _I have to save her…_ “Proceed, my dear.”

With a soft nod, Cordelia took a step forward, then another. With each, the sound of her heels against the floor seemed to echo on the walls, heart drumming against her chest, mismatched eyes full of pooling tears fighting to keep them from falling. She inhaled deeply and leaned forward, cupping the woman’s face and breathing softly against her. Once, twice, then approached her more, knowing she was doing it wrong. Around them the rest of witches took each other’s hands, even the actress that was on a corner of the room approached to do so. She closed her eyes and blew softly, directly between the swamp witch’s slightly parted lips.

* * *

** Two weeks before **

“Cordelia?” Misty opened the door of the headmistress’ bedroom with a worried look, not able to know where the woman was. She had been waiting for an hour for her, ready to get in the car and go to the swamp to check its state. She hadn’t gone there for weeks, and she missed the gators and the small animals that always ran near her shack. “Are you okay?”

“No…” the headmistress told from the bed. Only half covered with a thick blanket and curled around a hot water bottle that was placed on her lower stomach, the woman’s face was one of pure pain, and almost scared Misty if she hadn’t caught the glimpse of small blood stains on the sheets. She sighed and walked towards the woman, smiling a bit as she sat on the bed and pushed the woman’s hair aside to caress her cheek. “It hurts a lot sometimes.”

“I know.” she sighed, moving to lie down facing the other moving closer to her. “It sucks for me too, I start puking and I’ve got fevers…” she muttered, brushing her nose against Cordelia’s for a few seconds before smiling. “But at least I don’t turn into a complete bitch like Madison.”

“I didn’t know women could have their periods three hundred sixty five days a year.” As they laughed, Cordelia could feel the pain leave her body, eyes closing shut as her lips tilted into a petite smile. “Cuddle me.” she asked, resting her forehead against the swamp witch’s chest and sighed. “Cuddle me until the Seven Wonders are over.”

* * *

A loud gasp was heard in the room, the swamp witch sitting up with wide golden eyes. Cordelia jumped back in surprise, dizzy by the effort she had just done, not realizing the missing blueness in her lover’s eyes. She sighed, watching Misty look at her pale ringed hands and then at the other witches, scanning the room, trying to find a clue of what had just happened. Blue eyes finally spotted the figure next to her, and slowly the headmistress’ face appeared on the blurry corner of her eye. Turning her face, Misty smiled widely, eyes filling with tears as she looked at her lover. “You brought me back, Miss Cordelia… You’ve saved me.”

“Misty…” Cordelia smiled and wrapped her arms around Misty as the other turned her whole body, taking the woman in her arms and pulling her impossibly close, the feeling of flushed bodies making her feel safe. “I couldn’t let you go, I had to save you… You were in hell…”

“And you got me out of it.” she told, breathing in and out sharply, pulling back slightly to kiss Cordelia deeply, hand finding Cordelia’s on their side and intertwining their fingers. Lips pressed against the other’s, they both sighed in relief, falling into the kiss quickly before pulling back again. “Behold...” the wild haired blonde whispered, kissing her lover’s neck slowly, not caring that they were not alone. Sure, their relationship had been a secret— but not anymore. They did not have to hide, it’s not like the others would judge them. Misty placed another kiss, and another. “... the one, true Supreme.”


	6. Chapter 6

** June 15th, 2014 **

Surrounded by bottles and flasks full of colorful potions, enjoying the silence of the room as her last creation was simmering, the Supreme cleaned a glass bottle and wrote down its tag it with perfect handwriting, wondering about the many things that had happened the past months. Becoming the leader of the coven had been as unexpected as marvellous, having her eyes go back to normal had been relieving even if she had grown used to the strange feeling. Becoming famous not only in the states, but also in the rest of the world had been controversial, the world had mixed opinions about the fact that witches indeed existed. A big majority were sceptical about it, the most religious groups threatened to destroy them, the most liberal groups and the families with witches in them admired and impatiently waited for the opening of the many schools scattered around the world that Cordelia planned to build with the help of the many leaders of the covens around the world.

But the thing that worried her most, even if it could be insignificant and too personal, was the swamp witch’s behavior. It was true that she was busy most of the day, reading files with her council and marking where the witches came from, going on trips to close deals with building owners, constructors and covens, and that she didn’t know what happened in the mansion when she was gone, but when she came home and saw Misty, her attitude was way different that she remembered. It had started with small things, like Misty walking through the house with uncharacteristic confidence, not lowering her head when she passed next to Madison or the other students, replying sarcastically to most things. Slowly, it had turned into more things, things that concerned their relationship. Some nights Misty did not spoon with the headmistress, something that they had always done before the Seven Wonders. Sometimes she did not go with the Supreme to the greenhouse to revive the plants and animals, she did not bother to teach the girls to use resurgence properly. Sometimes she seemed to be a completely different, more frightening person, and it made Cordelia shudder.

There was also the fact that Misty was always in pain. Headaches took over her practically every day, her skin was paler and her eyes had a strange glimmer in them. She had actually fainted a few times, waking up completely disoriented and scared. It worried the headmistress, it really did. She had done some research in both the internet and the academy’s library, wondering if it was a mundane or a magical illness. She had even told the swamp witch about going to the doctor— to what she had categorically refused. That was who Misty was now, a woman who didn’t like to be taken care of, and didn’t seem to care either.

Still, not everything was bad, Cordelia knew it. Their relationship had been quite chaste at first, Misty wanting to wait to do anything else but sharing kisses. And the Supreme didn’t care— she liked how slow and sweet their relationship was. But Misty seemed to not to waste more time after dying, since the night after the Seven Wonders she had made love to the Supreme in such a passionate way that the woman still remembered every single detail of it.

* * *

As the woman got under the stream of water of the shower, she wondered how probable it could be that one Supreme was a descendant of another, if bloodline actually had to do something or if it was simply an unforeseen fact. She wondered if now her mother would be proud of her.  _I wish she was alive to see this,_ she thought, not knowing the actual fate of the previous Supreme. No matter how much she had arrived to hate her mother, there was a small little girl trapped in her mind, a girl that missed her mother in a moment of change. A confident Cajun voice took her out of her musings quickly.

“Delia?” she heard the swamp witch ask, the door opening slightly. “I need to take a shower, dying leaves you feeling gross.”

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute.” Cordelia told, massaging her scalp slightly to rinse the shampoo. There was no answer, no sound of doors closing, and the headmistress furrowed her brows. “Misty? Are you still there?” she asked, receiving no answer again. She opened her eyes and moved to pull the curtain of the shower slightly open and letting out a gasp at the sight. Barely naked, the swamp witch was removing her clothes, the dress and shawl now on the bathroom floor as she pulled her panties down her endless legs, then turning to put her rings on a shelf and gaze at the headmistress with a smirk.

“I’ll shower with you.” she beamed, taking a few steps closer and pulling the curtain open, exposing the Supreme’s bare body to her— the woman’s eyes turning golden for a second. Cordelia breathed in deeply, not hesitating to take a step back to let the other get in. The feeling of excitement started to build as the headmistress stared at the beautiful swamp witch as the other closed the curtain after her. “Like what you see?” she asked cockily.

“Definitely.” the Supreme let out a short laugh, embarrassed by the situation but quickly becoming comfortable with it. She was shorter than the other, she knew it, but the lack of heels now made it obvious. Misty smiled, looking down at her, before placing her hands on her hips and make her move back, letting her get under the stream. She then raised her hands and started running them between golden curls, eyes closing. Cordelia’s eyes didn’t leave the other’s body, a small ache building between her legs as she scanned it from head to toes. The woman’s blue eyes were closed now, water running down her face, washing the dirt away from her cheeks and down her shoulders. Her collarbone was marked, thin body still pale after her death. Lower, perky breasts faced the headmistress, inviting her to wrap her lips around them, to worship them for hours. Misty smiled again and then looked down at Cordelia. “Once you’ve taken a good look you can give me some shampoo, Delia.”

“Oh my— I’m so sorry, Misty.”

“It’s okay, Delia.” she told, taking the shampoo that the woman gave her and then starting to apply the shampoo lather on her blonde curls. “You can touch them if you want.” she added with a smirk, looking down at the headmistress and grinning. Seeing the woman so suddenly embarrassed, she sighed and took Cordelia’s hands, placing them on her chest, then made the headmistress squeeze them slightly. “C’mon, why are you so shy now, Delia? It’s not like you haven’t before.” she laughed and cupped her girlfriend’s face, leaning forward to kiss the woman deeply. The kiss was long and slow, wandering hands moving from Cordelia’s cheeks to her neck, wanting the kiss to last as long as possible. The headmistress didn’t pull back, enjoying the watery taste of the other’s lips, her hands moving lower to the other’s waist. Many minutes passed, their breathing heavier with each kiss as their bodies flushed together.

Slowly the swamp witch made Cordelia rest her back against the wall, the headmistress letting out a gasp and shuddering for a second as the cold tiles made contact with her skin. More kisses were exchanged, tongues brushing and playing together as hands wandered again all over the other’s body. Soon Misty’s lips left the headmistress’ and moved lower to her neck, placing soft love kisses on the skin of her neck. Hot water still falling over the swamp witch’s back, she smiled against Cordelia’s skin and moved her mouth lower, eyes closed as she started pressing kisses on her cleavage. “Mhm, Misty.” she heard the other hum. There was something in the way Misty touched her, how her fingertips ran along the curve of her breasts delicately, the way the headmistress shuddered in pleasure when the woman looked at her so lustfully and lovingly at the same time. It was somehow overwhelming, maybe even scary, the fact that someone could love her and want her so much without actually expecting to own her. “Let’s go to the bed…”

“No…” Misty husked, kissing her way up back to her girlfriend’s lips and kissing her deeply. “Let’s do it here first… We’ve never showered together, Delia.” she told. The headmistress moaned against her lips, falling into the kiss before pulling back and nodding. Misty smiled— that cocky, confident smile that had started to appear for no apparent reason a few hours ago— and then leaned forward to kiss her way back down her breasts, taking a nipple between her lips and sucking on it softly. Cordelia moaned, head lolling backwards and hitting the wall softly. Misty slowly started to knead on the other breast with her free hand, gently, thumb finding her nipple and brushing it in circles, feeling it harden under her touch. The headmistress shuddered again, the swamp witch starting to swirl her tongue around the pink flesh, in spirals, teasing but wanting to please her at the same time. After some calm work on one breast, Misty changed her actions to the other, worshipping it the same way she always did, sucking on the hardened flesh, moving her tongue around it and courageously nibbling on it to make Cordelia gasp.

“Misty, oh my god…” she told in a laugh, hand moving to tangle in blonde curls. “I need you, please.” she whispered, making the woman pull back and then lean forward to kiss her deeply again. Putting her hands on Cordelia’s waist, she made her turn around, pressing her front against the wall gently. “Oh my god.” she gasped once more, feeling the cold tiles against her breasts as the other’s wet body pressed against hers, creating an extremely arousing sensation that made the woman’s eyes roll.

“It’s okay, Delia.” the other whispered, sneaking her arm around the other’s waist, hand moving down between her legs and fingers spreading her folds to run between them, making the older woman let out a shaky moan. “I’ll take good care of you.” the other purred against her ear, running her fingers up and down her soaked slit, collecting her arousal before moving up to circle her clit. Feeling the other breathe heavily against her ear, Cordelia let out another moan, this time louder, closing her eyes and breathing out against the wall. “My sweet, sweet headmistress… I love you so much, my Miss Cordelia.” she told, making the woman smile. Misty slowly moved her mouth to kiss down at her neck while her hand worked on her clit, making circles on it, at first slow but then quicker. Still, she did not rush, and her movements were as gentle as the kisses she placed on the woman’s skin.

“Mhm.” Cordelia hummed, closing her eyes and smiling, resting her forehead against the wall as she felt Misty push her hair aside to be able to kiss the back of her neck. The feeling was unbearable, knowing that she was helpless against her lover’s soft touch, knowing that Misty was going to make love to her in such a slow, passionate way. A few soft bites mixed with the kisses, the swamp witch’s hand movements still unrushed as she teased Cordelia’s entrance, two slender fingers preparing to enter her soon. The headmistress moaned again, unwillingly moving to guide the digits in, pushing down slightly against them. Misty smiled, sliding her fingers inside of the other painfully slowly. “Misty…” the other moaned, head lolling backwards to rest on her lover’s shoulder. Misty’s other hand pressed against the wall, holding them in place, as her fingers moved out of the other, then inside again. “Misty.” the headmistress moaned, fingers gaining speed, moving faster, curling inside of her, barely brushing her G-spot but making the woman pant and moan her name many times.

“You’re so sexy, Delia.” she husked, kissing the side of her neck and seeing her open her brown eyes. The supreme was so lost in the pleasure that she didn’t even notice the golden color of the eyes she was staring to, or the impossible warmth of the lips that kissed hers a few seconds later. She was sure that the hot water stream was burning Misty, but the other didn’t seem to care at all. She did not know how much time passed as they kissed, how many slow thrusts the other’s fingers gave inside of her, how many circles her thumb did against her clit. It felt like an eternity, and by the time Cordelia came, she was about to pass out from the pleasure.

“Oh, fuck.” she panted against the other’s lips, eyes closing and mouth falling open as she felt her own walls clench around Misty’s fingers, feeling her juices coat them slowly. Leaning against the swamp witch, she smiled, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. “We should go to the bedroom… Once I’m over what you just did to me.” she laughed softly, feeling Misty kiss her forehead, still pressed against her. Minutes passed, the swamp witch’s fingers sliding out of her and straight into her mouth, the headmistress’ taste in her lips while her eager tongue licked them clean.

“Let’s go, supreme.” Misty whispered, feeling the hot water quickly start turning colder, realizing that it wouldn’t be a good way to end such a good night. She turned the water off and pulled back, making Cordelia shiver for a second before the headmistress pulled back too and turned, taking the hand Misty offered to get out of the tub. Taking a bathrobe, Cordelia wrapped herself in it, then handed one to Misty. “Oh, thank you.” she told, looking at the large towel for a second before smirking. “But I don’t need one.” she added with a teasing tone. Cordelia raised a brow, looking at her tiredly, demanding an explanation. “We’re sleeping naked tonight.”

She knew Cordelia was tired, and not even whatever was inside of Misty would force her to do something she was barely awake to do, so she walked towards her and took her hand, slowly heading towards the bedroom. She could feel brown eyes admiring her nakedness, but she did not care— she somehow loved all that attention. “Mhm, okay Misty.” the woman nodded as they arrived to the bed, removing the robe again before sitting on the edge of the bed. The swamp witch quickly went to help her lie down, covering her body with the duvet and then walking around the bed. Cordelia turned around, lying on her stomach, and for a few seconds the swamp witch forgot about the stupid exhaustion that had flooded her body and leaned forward to start kissing down Cordelia’s spine. “Misty, I’m sleepy…”

“I’m just wishing you goodnight, ‘Delia.” the other laughed, moving under the duvet to keep placing kisses lower and lower until she got to the woman’s bare ass. “Good…” she started, placing a sweet kiss on her buttcheek, then moving to do the same to the other. “... night.” she laughed, moving back up.

“We should shower together more often.” the headmistress spoke with a smile, closing her eyes as the swamp witch lay next to her with her arm around her waist, pulling her close into a tight embrace. Misty nodded, intertwining their legs and letting Cordelia bury her face on the crook of her neck. Not Madison’s screams down the corridor interrupted their peace.

“WHO THE FUCK USED ALL THE HOT WATER?!”


End file.
